Diamond Mask
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: -Zelos- Behind the glittering mask of his title of Chosen, he reflects on his betrayal and vows to make up for it. Because he wants to start believing again. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

I've been meaning to post this (short) story for a long time, but I've never gotten around to it. It's not as long as I wanted, but I felt that if I tried to stretch it out too much, I would have just beel labouring the point. I quite like the finished result anyway. Not really a pairing story, though a slight hint of Lloyd/Sheena.

Enjoy!

* * *

You probably don't understand.

That's natural, I guess. Because that's the thing with you, Lloyd. You're too damn trusting. I don't know if that's the way you were born or if it's a result of your upbringing or what, but you just always try to see the best in people. Even if it seems like there isn't anything good. When I first met you, I just figure you were just a naive country boy. Stupid, actually, if I'm gonna be honest.

But maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Trusting people, that is. Because even though it just leaves you open to people taking advantage of you, when that trust is finally rewarded, it must be a pretty good feeling.

I mean, take a look at me. I've never been so good at the whole trust thing. Insincere, greedy snobs who only think about themselves my whole life have surrounded me. Not to wallow in self-pity here, but these guys only wanted to be around me because I'm the Chosen. Sucking up to me. Being trusting in that kind of situation is just asking for trouble. You had to be clever, you have to watch what you say and do. You had to learn how to be like them, say everything with double meanings and hide what you really felt behind your eyes. The idea of you ever trying to do that is laughable. I mean, let's face it Lloyd, you just weren't built for diplomacy. You're too sincere.

It's not just the people around me, either. It's the whole screwed-up way of the world, but it's also because I just let it all happen. I never bothered to stand up and say what I really thought. It was all so much easier just to coast through life and take advantage of people, because as far as I was concerned, it could just have easily been me. It was a selfish, callous thing to think, but after my mother died, I pretty much just stopped caring. I let myself drown in the glitz and the glamour of my charmed life.

Until I met you guys.

I didn't tell you what I was planning. I still feel a little guilty about it. I know, amazing, right? The Great Zelos, feeling guilty. Is that what that Dwarven Vow means? "It's better to be deceived then deceive,"

I mean, it must feel pretty lousy being betrayed. But seriously, this guilt is awful. I can feel it twisting in my gut. I had to do what I had to do, but it still must have stung at the time, right? I saw your faces when it happened. I know that you guys always thought I was an ass sometimes, maybe sometimes self-centred, which is all true. But the fact is, you guys are my family, you know? Well, were. You're probably still pretty mad. First Kratos, then Mithos and now me. Three traitors. And that's not mentioning all the guys before me, too. I know there were some.

But I will make it up to you. Because you guys believe in second chances and all that, right? Sheena got a second chance. At first, she was trying to kill you, and now, she's fighting to protect both worlds. Presea and Regal got second chances, because what they were doing had reasons, even if they were a little messed up. And now there's me, the ex-Chosen.

Considering all the double-crossing going on, you'd think Cruxis would be a little smarter about who they let have access to all their magic and machinery. Getting in was easy. It was saving everyone that was the hard part.

But it turns out, Lloyd; you're not the only one who's stubborn to the very end.

Regal didn't have much time to interrogate me, since he was a little busy trying to go Gung Ho on all those freaky angels. But once I, the Great Traitor, came in to help, he figured out what I was doing. He's a smart guy, Regal, although if he were a _little_ smarter, he'd have figured out to take those damn handcuffs off already. Alicia forgave him, didn't she? If I hadn't have arrived on time, he would have been in serious trouble, since he just had to go fighting with his feet even though he was pretty much outnumbered. Whatever, no point in trying to argue about that kinda thing.

Sheena was a little harder to persuade, but she's a bit like you, Lloyd. She never thinks about trying to save herself, it's always got to be about other people with her. I guess that's why you two are so close, but she's been trying to please people her whole life. First the people of Mizuho, then the Renegades and the Royal Family, and now all of us. I don't know _how_ she was planning on getting out of there, you know, but she was pretty hell-bent in helping you. You're a lucky guy, Lloyd, but luckily for Sheena, me and Regal got there in time to save her. But you didn't here that from me.

Raine, considering she's always been kind of a cynic, which is sort of hot in its own way, had figured out how to get you out of there. And bearing in mind how smart she is, I don't think for even a second that she just didn't think about herself. It was either her or you, and even if she pretends to be all cool and collect, she really believes in this New World you want for everyone. She kept up her poker face when she saw me, but she believed Sheena and Regal, I guess because she could see how surprised they were too. Can't say I blame 'em, but like I said, you guys believe in second chances. I'm lucky you do.

Presea, my cute little Presea, was still stuck in that room by the time we got there. I can't help wondering what Cruxis was trying to do with that trapped- it's not like she was in peril or anything, but I think she was pleased to see us all the same. She doesn't give much away, but when she smiles, it's like all that bad stuff never even happened to her. And because of us, she's leaning to look past the pain and start thinking ahead. That's something else that you do, Lloyd, you seem to inspire people. And not because of something superficial, but it's because of you and what you believe in. Maybe I can be like that, someday.

Genis, even if he is an obnoxious brat, tried his best. But he's just a kid, and he always followed you everywhere, so when you went ahead, I guess he didn't know what else to do. If you were there, you would've just told him to get up and quit crying, but he let you go ahead. It's weird, but without you around, it's like we all lose a little something. But once we arrived, it all seemed to be okay. We knew that even if you are Lloyd Irving, idiot, dreamer, fighter, whatever, we had to go help you. That's what friends do for each other, right?

And we knew that you would always come to help us. It may sound corny and clichéd, but that's just testament to how much we've all changed. Especially me, because I'm not just the Chosen anymore. I'm Zelos Wilder, and even if I am a massive ass for doing what I did, you all still know who I am. I know Colette will forgive me, too, because that's just who she is.

And I know a little more about myself, too. I haven't decided if that's a good thing yet.

Maybe you do understand, Lloyd. You understand us even better then we do. But don't worry about us anymore.

We're coming for you.

* * *

Ahh, Zelos, you are a lovable ass sometimes.

Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
